Total Drama US
by Cassidy Morrel
Summary: 14 teens from around the U.S compete on Season 6 for the million. Surprises await, the new co-host is danger and these contestants, well, some... are vicious. Chef, he's still Chef. Chris is still the sadistic host who, I think, is a pedophile. What's to come out of this? I mean, it's Chris. He's... crazy? A psycho?
1. APP

**Girls**

Jasmine Steele - The Rock Chick - **Charming Crescendo**

Alexandria Howards - The Quiet Skiier - **HoshiNyanGirl**

Jezabel Rodriguez - **Horror Patriot**

Kylie Kean - The S Beauty [I will not tell you what S is for it will give her character away] - **Kylie Keen**

Jewels Mason - The Nerdy Athlete - **Blitzjewel**

Jillian Jackson - The E.M.B - **Christine Queen**

Athena Arabelle Hidaka - The Team Spirit - **PartyAtTrois**

**Guys**

Leon Parker - The Tough Kindhearted Guy -** leonthekillr**

Logan Dean - The Smart Charming Jock - **YourBrokenHeartedLover**

?

?

?

?

?

**Guest Stars:**

**?**

**?**

**Guest Hosts:**

**?  
**

**?**

**Kylie's Personal Assistant:**

**?**

**Intern:**

**?**

**Thank you all in your interest in my story. Congratulations to those who have been chosen and as you can see I have added a few things to the list.**

**Here is the app for them all.**

**Guest Stars App:  
**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**From:**

**Age:**

**Sexuality:**

**Height:**

**Usual Clothing:**

**Facial Feats:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Interferer?:**

**Ok, so only two of those ok?**

**Guest Hosts App:  
**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**From:**

**Age:**

**Intentions:**

**Height:**

**Usual Clothing:**

**Facial Feats:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**History:**

**So, the same thing. Only two. Kylie's personal assistant would be treated nicely and not the way Chris would treat anyone. She is pretty nice.  
**

**Kylie's Assistant:**

**Name:**

**Height:**

**Age:**

**From:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Facial Feats:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Usual Clothing:**

**Any Attraction To Kylie? (If Male):**

**If so, what do you think would happen? (Male Only, Kylie is straight):**

**Intentions:**

**So there is only one of these and will be carefully chosen, I know this is a lot to ask but we can all try right?**

**Intern is the same as Guest Star ok?**

**Thank you all! Keep the apps coming and if some of these spots aren't filled then I will add a day then do it myself.**

**K.I.T**

**- Cassidy M.**


	2. The Overall

**Girls**

Jasmine Steele - The Rock Chick - **Charming Crescendo**

Alexandria Howards - The Quiet Skiier - **HoshiNyanGirl**

Jezabel Rodriguez - **Horror Patriot**

Kylie Kean - The S Beauty [I will not tell you what S is for it will give her character away] - **Kylie Keen**

Jewels Mason - The Nerdy Athlete - **Blitzjewel**

Jillian Jackson - The E.M.B [Not telling what it stands for] - **Christine Queen**

Athena Arabelle Hidaka - The Team Spirit - **PartyAtTrois**

**Guys**

Leon Parker - The Tough Kindhearted Guy -** leonthekillr**

Logan Dean - The Smart Charming Jock - **YourBrokenHeartedLover**

Gary Thorbeau - The Nervous Wreck - **DrMarble**

Jason Darkhold - The Chess Master - **V.I.Y.H**

Andy Rust - The Underestimated Shy Guy - **shadowrider89**

Jasper Valois - The Silent Musician - **Blitzjewel**

Onix Williams - Pyrotechnic Magician - **aliceyuky**

**Guest Stars:**

**?**

**?**

**Guest Hosts:**

Alexei Howards

**?**

**Kylie's Personal Assistant:**

Ethaniel "Ethan" Ferguson**  
**

**Intern:**

Trinity De La Rosa - YourExLover**  
**

VOTING:

**PM or REVIEW**

INVINCIBILITY:

**POLL - ONLY VOTE FOR THOSE ON YOUR TEAM**

OPEN SPOTS:

**LOOK ABOVE**

Questions, Comments and Concerns please PM or Review.

Thank you to all who have submitted, enjoy the story when I write the first chapter.

P.S Do you guys want that written intro vid? You know, that vid where the song is playing and the characters are doing something... do you want me to do that?

Again, Questions, Comments and Concerns please PM or Review - Thank you all! - Cassidy


End file.
